In certain high voltage systems, such as those that may be present in vehicles, it may be desirable to limit a voltage difference between different components of an electrical system. For example, a power source may be configured to provide energy and/or electrical power at a relatively high voltage. Electrical components that may be connected to such a power source may not be compatible with large voltage differences (e.g., from 0 volts to several hundred volts) and/or corresponding high inrush currents. Conventional designs may include a relay and resistor to limit inrush currents that may result from voltage differences between different electrical components when the electrical components are connected to each other. However, such relays and resistors may be relatively large (e.g., in volume) and/or heavy to accommodate high voltages.